Use The Force, Bridger
by AliveO
Summary: Alone, in his room, on an off day, everyone's favourite jedi trainee decides to try a new take on something kids his age have been doing for millenia.
1. Discoveries

**A/N - As this is my first fic, lemme give some deets. I had this idea one day when I was bored (don't we always), and I suddenly thought, hey, why not put it into words !**

* * *

It was a quiet day on the Ghost, and everyone was relaxed and minding their own business.

Kanan was meditating - or trying to - in his room. Hera was messing around with force knows what in the cockpit. Sabine was being her usual creative self and formulating new ways of making the Ghost's interior look more like a modern art museum, and less like a dilapidated old freighter. Zeb decided that he wanted to work on his bo-rifle skills, using Chopper as his dummy. Which left Ezra, doing things your average teen human male does.

"Ugh" Ezra thought as he woke up, somewhat annoyed at the racket between Zeb and that 'stupid rust bucket'. Laying back down, the boy wondered, "Hmm, with Zeb occupied, that leaves some time to -" before finishing the thought, he jumped of the bunk and grabbed his pad.

Acting quickly, Ezra made sure to check no-one else was on the 'net, as everyone on the Ghost could see what everyone on the Ghost was doing on it. With extreme speed and anxiety, such is the case for paranoid people, Ezra opened up his 'favourite' holonet section. A connection he'd made on the streets, Ezra knew his way around the more 'adult' areas of the online galaxy, and looked forward to his daily date with them. Not a moment later, Ezra found a holo he was interested in and began to whack off.

Mid-shenanigan however, an idea popped into his hormone-jammed mind - "Why are you using your hand, Bridger, you've got the Force!". And with that, the ex-street urchin dropped his firm grip and closed his eyes "OK, all I gotta do is focus, shouldn't be too hard, since I do this most days". And just like that, Ezra's bright blue eyes widened and shot open, revelling in the fact his shaft was rubbing itself by its own accord.

Mouth trembling and limbs in spasm, Ezra grew closer and closer to climax, and just at that moment, mere seconds from the biggest explosion of his life, Ezra heard his room's door fly open, and heard a familiar voice.

"What the HELL are you doing, kid?!"

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Not the greatest, but you gotta start somewhere!**

 **Please R &R so I can improve my abysmal storytelling.**


	2. Busted

**A/N - Yay! Thanks very much for the follow and favourite! Tells me I'm doing something right.**

 **Feel free to leave any more comments you have the other chapter though, things can always improve!**

* * *

"I...Uh, Eh" sputtered Ezra, who couldn't keep from finishing. The kid screamed with joy has his load splashed across the room, he'd been in awkward situations, but not quite as bad as this.

His face more red than Vader's lightsabre hue, the Lothal native sank back into the pillow, regretting everything that just happened. The voice, which revealed itself to be Zeb, began to chuckle as he approached the distraught teen from across the room.

"Don't take it too badly, you're not the only kid to get 'caught in the act' ".

Face still buried in the fluffy confines of his pillow, Ezra muffled

"Yeah but at least those guys didn't get mess on the person that caught them."

With concern on his face, Zeb inspected his suit, looking for any signs of 'mess'.

"Not on the suit" muffled the human pillow, as the disgust in Zeb's expression grew even further. Cautiously placing a hand on his cheek, the Lasat felt a sticky liquid and pulled off quickly.

"Not cool kid, and we don't even have anything to get this off in here, we ran out of cleaning supplies earlier today"

Ezra's head suddenly shot up from the miserable pillowcase with a worried shock in his eyes.

"No, no, NO! You can't go out there and tell them about this! I'd never be able to leave this room!" Ezra cried, almost breaking down into tears from the thought of being the laughing stock of the entire ship.

Suddenly, the pair were frozen by a chuckling feminine voice.

"Sorry, couldn't help noticing the commotion, what can't he tell us about, Ezra?"

* * *

 **A/N - Story will likely continue like this, cliffhanger at the end, just to keep messin with ya :-D.**

 **P.S. A twist in the oh so miserable tale of Ezra's nightmare next chapter. (Nothing too dangerous, only to his already destroyed pride though... MUHAHAHA!)**


	3. Not Again!

**A/N - Thanks to the Guest for the positive feedback, comments like that make me happy!**

 **I'm going to try to update this story daily at around the same time, so you know when to tune back in!**

* * *

Ezra let out a slight whimper. Could this get any worse? First his bunkmate had caught him red-handed and now the one person he tried to impress the most had walked in on the most awkward situation ever.

"It's, OK." said Sabine, in an oddly sarcastic tone. "We've all got secrets".

"Actually, you might want to hear this one" chuckled Zeb, almost instinctively. Ezra shot him a desperate look, and Zeb quickly realised that there was still cum on his cheek.

"Then what's all the fuss about?" Sabine questioned.

Ezra tried to formulate a response, but all he could think about was Sabine, more specifically her body. Without his conscious knowledge, he'd started to 'Use the Force' again. Zeb, still looking at the kid, whispered

"What the kriff are you doing?"

"What?" shot back Ezra, still blissfully unaware of what he was doing. He then started to feel the sensation and looked down, moaned and fell back onto his pillow.

"Yeah, exactly. Just cos she's in the room doesn't mean you have to start 'doing it' in your head."

Sabine, still somewhat confused and waiting for an answer, quizzed the pair further.

"So, uh. You gonna tell me or do I have to come over there myself?"

Ezra winced at the thought, but was overwhelmed by the fact she said 'come' and drifted further into his fantasy.

Seeing his young friend was 'occupied', Zeb grimaced and mustered up all his internal strength, put his hand on the offending cheek and turned around, feigning concern. He was ready to offer the Mandalorian interrogator an answer, the only problem was he was confronted with an empty doorframe.

"Where did she g-" before he could finish his sentence, the Lasat heard a loud splutter and laughter coming from behind him.

"Is this... What I... Think it is?" Sabine spat out between laughs.

"I'm not involved" Zeb threw out, covering up his tracks.

"Then what _is_ that on you forehead?"

 _Aww kriff, the kid just couldn't tell me there was more than one stain._

* * *

 **Don't fret my readers, Zeb will get his face clean next chapter, just how in fact, our three rebels will have to sort out amongst themselves...**

 **On Second thought, I think I'll spare you the pain of waiting another day for that and get to work right away!**


	4. Ya dun screwed up, kid

**A/N - Here it is folks, your bonus for being extra good readers!**

 **As I always say, it can** _ **always**_ **get worse. MUHAHAHA!**

* * *

"Doesn't matter Zeb, what I want to know is why the kid is giving me that creepy look." Sabine screwed up her mouth and observed Ezra, wondering what in Manda'lor's name he was doing. Eyeing him up as best she could under his blanket, the cringeworthy face, the scrunched up position and the twitching extremities.

Then it hit her like a Destroyer's broadside. The kid was having a quickie... Right in front of her. A split second of disgust was instantly washed out by a massive blush. With hot cheeks, she backed away quickly, but noticed Ezra's eyes follow her across the room. A quick glance at Zeb made her understand the situation perfectly - she'd just walked in on Zeb walking in.

"EUGH!" A loud shout, full of pleasure filled the small room and all eyes centred on the human boy. Tiredness and a look of pure, unrefined embarrassment filled his eyes and Ezra curled up further into a ball, his tip still dripping in hot release.

Sabine and Zeb couldn't contain their laughter and bellowed loudly at the miserable sight.

"Not helping guys" Ezra winced quietly. His two 'friends' finally stopped chuckling and both let out a long sigh. The kid's whole body seemed to be crushing in on itself, imploding out of the sheer awkwardness of the situation. OK, he'd been caught masturbating and splashed on someone. That's bad enough, but then to cum again, right in front his crush? It was almost too much for his poor mind to take.

"I'll go grab a tissue from my room for you Zeb, might wanna get you bunkmate's _lovejuice_ offof your face before going anywhere else. Might look a little strange to Kanan or HERA!"

Sabine's raised volume told Ezra his day was about to get much, much worse.

"Hmm, so then. Did we finally catch the Lothrat doing something he shouldn't?"

Sabine, still in shock from turning around into their Twi'lek pilot, gladly let Zeb offer the simple answer of "Yes" to Hera's playfully toned question.

A msireable "Oh come on!" could be heard from the bedroom as Hera peeked round Zeb to eye up the padawan.

"You could say that, but it looks like you already took care of it, Ezra." Hera quipped, pointing at the Lasat's face, earning her a vicious scowl from the top bunk.

"Oh, don't be such a drama Queen, it's not that bad, c'm on, I'll tell you about the time Kanan got caught by _his_ master." Hera smiled gleefully as she entered the room, confronting the ever-redder Ezra Bridger.

"Why don't you let me tell it myself?"

Everyone's faces shot across the room to Kanan, except Ezra's, who's eyes finally gave way and let the torrent of tears flow down his cheeks.

 _Today just_ _ **could not**_ _get any worse._

* * *

 **Oh yes, oh yes I'm afraid it can Bridger, I'm afraid it can.**

 **That's all for today folks, I'll give Ezra's dignity the rest of the night off.**

 **Until next time! (Don't forget to leave feedback!)**


	5. Full Circle

**A/N - Not sure how to conclude this fic in my head, so I guess Ezra's dignity will just have to bear the brunt until I figure out where it should end up.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Kanan chuckled, Ezra really did know how to screw up like the best of 'em. A part of him felt sorry for the kid, though. It's always rough when you get caught. He knew that from first-hand experience.

"Well I suppose now I've announced myself, should actually tell you the story." His concentration drifted to the scrunched up teenager, who was sobbing into his jumpsuit. He had to agree with the others that Ezra did look quite pathetic. "But first, I'd like to know something." Kanan paused for a moment, allowing Ezra to lift his head. "I didn't notice you because of these three, I came over here because I sensed you... through our bond." Kanan heard a slight snigger come from behind him, and he did have to admit, the thought of him feeling Ezra pleasuring himself through the Force was rather amusing.

"So, why could I sense you now, but not before. And don't try telling me it's your first time, it's obviously not, given that strange image on your Holopad." Kanan smirked, he knew exactly why he could sense Ezra, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"OK, I know I'm not the only one who likes-" Ezra gulped audibly, fearing the crews reaction. "Droid on Droid" He winced, sensing the crew exchanging glances. What he saw next was truly crushing.

Almost on cue, the Ghost's resident astromech wheeled his rusting chassis by the doorway and produced an electronic wolf-whistle, much to Ezra's discontent, and the Spectre team's amusement.

 _I'm never hearing the end of this, I might as well just curl up again._

Before he could do so, Kanan stopped him.

"OK, my young Padawan, you've revealed your _unique_ taste, but I still don't know why I sensed you." Kanan's patronising tone was blazingly obvious to everyone but Ezra, who was too distracted with embarrassment to notice.

 _"Oh, just fantastic, thanks a kriff-ton Kanan, I wish you'd chime in some more"_ sent Ezra across their bond, scowling viciously at the same time. This provoked a wry smile from Kanan's pursed lips as he tried to fight of the laughs.

"Well, umm, it's kinda difficult to explain... I'm not sure you'd understand."

"Oh, good a challenge! I'd love to try and interpret!" Sabine called, with a splash of red still of her face from seeing Ezra before.

"Oh, how nice." Ezra snapped through a false smile.

Ezra squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fight the urge to run away, but then he remembered he still looked quite ridiculous, with cum all over his jumpsuit. He gave up and let out a sigh.

"It might be... Well I'm not too sure, but.. Eh, forget it."

"You sensed me, because... Iusedtheforce." Ezra ceased up again, his face felt like it was melting from all the heat that blood was pumping into his cheeks. He couldn't believe this was happening,

 _Why do I always do this to myself. Every kriffin' time I screw up and get humiliated._

"Ahh, yes that would probably explain it." Kanan said, one eyebrow raised. He turned to the crew and grinned "Well, I did already know that, because this is the exact discussion I had 17 years ago with my master." Kanan looked back on that day fondly, the ridicule didn't stretch nearly as far as this though, as only his master knew about it. He also knew that such ridicule would tell Ezra to be a little bit more aware in the future, although the memory of today might cause him to abstain completely out of fear.

Ezra's brain had stopped functioning normally ever since Zeb walked in. His speech was stuttered and he didn't want to think about the outside world anymore. The whole escapade was undoubtedly the worst of his life.

"Oh, one last thing my master told me."

 _"Kanan, don't ever try that again, you know that the Midichlorians are sentient. No sentient being likes being_ _ **used.**_ _"_

 _"_ I hope that you didn't try it twice, other wise the Midi's will mess around with your 'area' while you're not looking. One of the other Padawan had that problem for months."

Sabine butted in "Actually he did his second round when I walked in the room, you shoulda seen his face."

Kanan laughed "I hope the Force pitys you then, Ezra."

Mortified, Ezra thought to himself,

 _What have I done now?_

* * *

 **I'm aware that some of the stuff around the Midichlorians might not be right, but I read they were sentient, so might have some control over the Force user's body.**

 **I felt the sorry dragged on a bit towards the middle as well, might need a rewrite further down the road.**

 **Quick sneak peek: Next chapter - The Midi's take matters into their own 'hands' (Wink wink).**


	6. The Midi's Touch

**A/N - A bit of a normal sized chapter today folks.**

 **I gave Ezra about a week's break before 'things' start happening again. (tee hee!)**

 **Also, please check out my other story - A Solo Operation, new chapters every 3 days. (C2 out today!)**

* * *

About a week had past since the 'incident' and the crew were just about getting bored of teasing Ezra about it. It finally seemed as though things were getting back to normal, bar the odd line about his deeply strange tastes, Ezra knew the crew would forget about the whole thing soon enough.

But that wasn't going to be the case.

Ezra thought Kanan was talking banana fodder when he mentioned the Midichlorians getting back at him, little did he know how devious the microbes could be.

Being a fifteen year old boy, Ezra was often 'distracted' on Ops whenever the crew happened to pass by any attractive women, which in turn often earned him a fiery glance or click of the fingers. Knowing this, the Midichlorians in Ezra's blood decided to make the whole experience a little more _distasteful._

* * *

"OK guys, you all know the plan?" quizzed Kanan, a seriousness about his tone. He didn't want any tomfoolery on this raid, they needed the supplies and couldn't afford a cockup.

"Yes, master for last damn time. You've already gone over it like seventeen times." Ezra exaggerated, but only slightly. _Kanan must really want this done quick._

"And the rest of us?"

"Fine" replied the rest of the crew in unison. Kanan could be really over the top at times, but they all got the message: _**No screwing around**_

And so they arrived at the Imperial Shipyard, filing out of the Ghost in quick succession. Up until their point of entry, everything had gone according to plan, minus a few scrapes on Sabine's helmet, nothing that would come out with a bit of sandpaper though. This was when things took a downward turn, starting with five young female cadets walking out of the complex.

"Ezra, not this time." warned Kanan, only to find his warning falling on deaf ears. The kid seemed entranced by the students, who were joking around and laughing right in front of the two. Kanan append Ezra lightly on the shoulder, which seemed to pull him out of his stare.

Ezra inhaled sharply, and then let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was Kanan, and he turned around.

"Umm kid, " started the jedi, a smirk on his face. " I know you can get excited sometimes, but jeez."

Ezra eyed his master for a second, wondering what he was on about. That was when he noticed...

His skin went pale, his jaw dropped. No wonder his pants felt a bit tight. Forget tents, Ezra was pitching a Circus top.

"How the fu-?" Ezra slammed his eyes shut. * _Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts*._ He dared to peak down, only to regret it.

With his padawan still sporting a raging hard-on, Kanan decided to continue the Op without Ezra's help. He wasn't essential to the plan.

"I don't think you're really in a state to continue, Ezra. Go back the Ghost and try to calm down."

Ezra obeyed Kanan's order without any kind of retort, he was still repairing his damaged ego from a few weeks earlier, and didn't want to hurt it any further. So he set off back to the ship, head hung low.

He was still confused about the whole affair. Sure, he'd admit to staring when he shouldn't, but he never got so turned on his pants almost split.

"Unless..."

 _So this is what Kanan was talking about._

* * *

 **You like? I count that as my fifth cliffhanger ending of the story (out of 6 possible).**

 **All of Ezra's new problems will come to fruition next chapter - 'Taking Hold'**

 **'Til we meet again!**


	7. Taking Hold

**A/N - Sorry for the delay on this chapter, got a little bit hung up (how ironic) on other things.**

 **Hope you enjoy the latest addition to this chronicle of awkwardness.**

* * *

Ezra ambled back to his room, still throbbing. He began to sweat slightly and realised he was only gonna feel any better if he stopped this massive hard-on.

Getting into his bunk, he lay down and tried to meditate, to see if that would calm his cock down. It didn't work. His usual trick of thinking about Zeb running around in pants didn't work either, in fact it only seemed to make the problem _worse._

On the verge of panic at this point, Ezra wondered if he'd ever get back to normal. Then it hit him. He just needed to whack off again, that always solved the problem before, so why not now?

Unfortunately, the Midichlorians that were currently in his blood didn't have the same idea. They were staying put in his cock until they wanted to leave. That meant Ezra had to live with a pocket rocket. No, pocket _star destroyer,_ for as long as it took.

After spending a good twenty minutes trying to release the tension, Ezra was dismayed to discover that he didn't really feel anything 'sexual' at all. All the poor kid could do was sit there and wait for the crew to come back from the Op. Which he also dreaded, because this meant more embarrassment.

* * *

A good three hours later the rebels were back, and Ezra was so desperate to get rid of his erection he'd pulled his right bicep while trying to whack off.

Sabine was the first to encounter him in the medbay, applying some kind of heat cream to his right arm.

"And where have you been the last four hours, Bridger?" her jovial tone came through, but it didn't reassure Ezra any more, he still froze on the spot.

"I um, got injured?" raising his voice towards the end, Ezra internally cursed himself for sounding so unconvincing.

"Right whatever you say kid, would you like me to take a look?" she said, grabbing Ezra's arm and spinning him around.

"Oh Myyy!" she exclaimed, blushing. "Zeb!" she called out.

"Oh for kriff's sake, Sabine." Ezra sighed, getting more horny as he stared at Sabine. Having this giant pole in his trousers made him think of the weirdest things.

"What is it Sabi-?" Zeb stopped short as he came into the room, side-on, he saw Ezra, Sabine, and a third member, sitting in Ezra's pants. "Holy Space waffles, kid!" Zeb began to laugh at Ezra's lustful expression and crimson face. "What did you do to him Sabine? Did you flash him or something?"

"Eww, Zeb that's gross. No, I just saw him putting something on his arm, span him round and was confronted by this blaster rifle on full charge!"

Sabine overacted, of course she did, she _always_ did. Thought Ezra,

"Hey, your not making it much easier Sabine, you look damn sexy." Ezra thought out loud in a slow and low voice. Quickly realising his friend's gaping expressions, he threw his hand over his mouth and stammered "Sorry, that was _him_ talking" He motioned to his cock.

Kanan then straddled into the room, smiling as he knew exactly what and why Ezra was so uncomfortable.

"Told you the Midi's get pissed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied Ezra

"Well, they are in your blood, and blood makes you get an..."

"Erection" Ezra finished, sighing and figuring out _why_. "So how do I get rid of it?"

"I don't actually know. Although whackin off might help."

"Already tried it. Hence the pulled muscle."

"Wow, really? Those are some stubborn microbes. Sorry kid, I really can't help, although _she_ could." Kanan motioned to Sabine, and Ezra got visibly bigger as the idea excited his cock. At the end of the day, hormones still controlled his hard-on.

"What. Do. You. Mean? Kanan?" asked Sabine, feeling uneasy as she looked at Ezra's drooling mouth.

"I mean when one the of the padawans at the temple had this problem, they got someone _else_ in to 'relieve' him." Kanan explained, and seeing Sabine's eyebrow raise and a wry smile form on her face, he knew she wanted to have some 'fun' with their hormone-pumped teenager.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do..." she trailed off as Ezra's eyes widened.

 _Maybe I should get annoying bones more often._ He wondered.

* * *

 **Oooo yeah that's right. Sabine's gonna have some fun with Bridger, but not in the way he expects.**

 ***Warning: Scenes of Extreme sexual humour next chapter.***

 **Please feed back to me, Ezra's awkward situations can't get written any better if you don't!**


	8. Just the Tip

**A/N – Sorry for taking a while on this one, chaps. I've been on a short break for a bit. (Yes, authors need holidays too :P)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _On the Ghost…_

Apart from the hum of the engine, usually the ship was in near complete silence, with only the occasional rolling of Chopper's treads stirring the sound vacuum that was the Ghost's night shift.

Tonight, however, was much different. The halls of the ship echoed the groans of an annoyed teenager.

Unable to sleep, no doubt due to what the crew had branded _Mr. Big_ , Ezra grew more and more frustrated as each minute he had to live with a Midichlorian-inhabited _area_. The sighs and breathless groans coming from his bunk were the result of him trying to close his eyes for more than ten seconds, but the pole waking him up with some kind of romance-related fantasy, which he would be distracted by for much longer than he would ever let on.

 _This is Kanan's idea of some sick joke._

He thought, blaming Kanan asking Sabine for a _favour_ yesterday afternoon.

 _I'm never gonna get a moment's sleep like this._

Exasperated and sleep-deprived, the young teen decided there was no point trying to get some shut-eye, and got up and left the room. Unknown to him however, the prying eyes of a Lasat followed him out the door.

* * *

Turning on his comm, Zeb contacted Sabine in the room opposite.

"It's time Sabine, he's walking out the room. And he looks _flustered_." Zeb almost cracked up, but stopped himself quickly.

"Ok, I'll go and _surprise_ our friend" joked back the Mando, sleepily.

"Don't be _too_ rough on him" Kanan chuckled

"Kanan? I didn't know you were on here?" Zeb became worried for some reason, as if Kanan's presence on the comm would give them a disadvantage.

"Oh, come on Zeb. We all love to see Ezra get embarrassed. Even though he is my padawan. Eh, its worth it." Kanan explained.

 _Can't argue with that._ Zeb thought, accepting Kanan's judgement.

"Go ahead 'bine" He gave the order again.

"Ok, following the subject" She whispered back.

Ezra lay on the roof of the Ghost, a desperate look in his eye.

 _Why do I always get screwed over. All the frellin' time. 'Oh lets have a pop at Ezra, shall we?' 'Oh, of course. We always do!' 'Yay!'._

The erection, which had grown quite sore, was driving the kid over the wall, in more ways than one. His mind was a chaotic mix of anger and hormones, which connected in _very_ strange ways.

He was just getting into another concoction of chemically-fuelled arousal when he heard someone open the hatch to the roof.

"Oh, hey there Ezra, couldn't you get any rest?"

* * *

 **Haha! I'm back to the cliffhangers again!**

 **Don't worry, I'll make sure not go go on holiday again and you'll see what will most likely be this story's conclusion in about 2 chapter's time. I'll aim to get those out this week.**


	9. A kid can dream

**A/N – Can't apologise enough for the delay on this story. I really don't know why I didn't update this.**

 **I think this chapter will conclude the story, I'm aiming to get them all done so I can move on to a larger project.**

* * *

Ezra's jaw dropped. However, despite being in frozen shock, adrenaline decided to yank him by the crotch and drag him towards Sabine, who had decided, in all her infinite wisdom, to try and console a hormone-ridden fifteen year old, in the most _revealing_ outfit she possibly could.

"Umm, Kanan, He's moving towards me. Well, I say moving, more like something is _pulling_ him." Sabine whispered, slightly cautious of the kid.

"Don't worry. This is the reaction we wanted. It's better for him if he doesn't _really_ know what's going on. What's his facial expression like?" Kanan could imagine his teenage padawan. He remembered Master Allusis' apprentice's face – and the humiliation that he suffered for months afterwards, although he wouldn't tell Ezra about that. No fun, ya know?

"Is that a really necessary thing to ask? I mean, I'm sure chopper could take a holo if you want to send him up here." Sabine regretted he decision, knowing Kanan, he'd probably -

"Good idea, Chop, get up there and snap the scene, it's good ammo for whenever Ezra screws up training." Kanan showed more enthusiasm in one sentence than he had in months. Sabine began to wonder whether Ezra was a padawan or a victim.

"Ok, Kanan, but I'm telling you. I've seen _feral_ before, but this… This is just plain animalistic."

"Lemme put it this way. Its like not being able to use the toilet when you REALLY need it for the 12 hours he's been like that. Anyone'd get pretty desperate by that point."

"Spare the anecdote, Kanan. His eyes are getting wide, and he's staring at my -" Sabine's raised tone over the comm prompted an instant "WAIT" from Kanan, as he realised she was probably about to slap the kid.

"Just let him – we-you're trying to help him here."

A loud _noise_ was heard over the channel and pretty much everyone was confused as to what happened.

"Umm, Kanan. If you heard that, well I'm not sure, but he's just made some weird-ass noise and flopped onto the ship."

"Great! That's good! You'll probably want to come back inside now, from the sounds of it, that's problem solved."

Sabine's face screwed up as Ezra's big blue eyes kept on staring at her. It almost sounded like he said 'thank you', but he was to tired and just dropped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sabine made her way back into the Ghost, she was going to try and slip back into her room unseen, but the rest of the crew was waiting in the commons.

"Well – Um. I can see why he umm..." Kanan started as soon as Sabine entered.

"What? You said 'think like him, what would he think?' and this is what I came up with. Anyway, I didn't even have to _touch_ him, He just ambled over to me, and about 3 feet away he just gasped and collapsed." There was a slight pause before Kanan and Zeb exchanged glances and start to laugh, confusing Sabine even more.

"Oh, he's never hearing the end of this." Kanan spluttered out.

"Yeah – I mean just doing that at the sight of someone? Well, he does kinda have _something_ for her" Zeb said, pointing his thumb at the Mandalorian.

"Well, I guess you'll have to explain later. I'm going to put something on."

* * *

The next morning…

* * *

Ezra made his way down the ladder and back into the Ghost, a night on the roof was not something he wanted to experience again. He felt oddly – relaxed – now that he thought about it. He realised the _intruder_ wasn't irking him any more. And he breathed a sigh of relief, but when he turned into the common area, his expression switched from blissful to surprise.

"Whaaat?" He questioned, eyeing the other five crew members.

"So I guess you don't know why you were on the roof, and nothing about last night?" Kanan smirked, allowing a few moments for the dread to hit his padawan head on.

Ezra's face plummeted into his palms as he looked at Sabine awkwardly. He silently prayed she didn't know _exactly_ what happened. The events suddenly all came back to him. The jump he made as he heard her voice. The feeling like he was a spectator inside his own body. Then the end, or _finish_ should he say. Regret poured into him even more than it did when he got caught not a month ago.

"I – I – I didn't kNOOOOOOO!" Ezra's pitiful attempt to play off the previous evening's schedule was swapped for outright dismay when he realised entire crew probably knew what happened. He seriously doubted he'd ever be able to look Sabine in the eye again without her laughing and remembering the strange kid on the roof.

After Ezra's outburst, Kanan decided to be the loving, father-figure he is and stand up next to Ezra, put his hand on his shoulder and say:

"Chopper, I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing our young friend here some of your brilliant photography." Kanan smirked and caught Zeb, barely holding a laugh himself.

Whirring with enthusiasm, Chopper took great delight in seeing the kid's already forlorn expression transform into a thousand-yard stare as the images of Ezra's priceless expression flashed across the Dejarik Board.

It was only as Ezra (who'd been lovingly dubbed 'XXXra' by a hysterical Zeb) saw the images of his lustful face and googly eyes staring straight at Sabine's _you know what_ that he realised the scale of his humiliation, and that the crew would go to the galaxy's end to make him wish he had a tail to stick between his legs.

* * *

 **I hope that everyone who's read this story enjoyed it, and that you all had a laugh reading this finale, and indeed, any part of it.**

 **Keep an eye out for my other stories too!**

 **\- AliveO**


End file.
